


Let’s get back at him

by Pullout_methyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Lesbian AU, lesbian fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullout_methyd/pseuds/Pullout_methyd
Summary: After seeing her ex with another girl at the club, Crystal thinks her evening is ruined, that’s until miss Gigi Goode comes to save the day.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Let’s get back at him

Crystal hated this. She hated how she let Heidi and Jan drag her to this club. She hated how she had to bump into her ex. She hated how she had to see him making out with another girl. She hated feeling like shit, especially when she was tipsy. 

There’s wasn’t much she could do. She didn’t want to watch her ex all over his new girl and she didn’t want to bother Jan and Heidi as they were having fun. Crystal decided the best thing could be to stay in the bathroom and feel sorry for herself. She felt miserable. They just broke up two weeks ago and he’s already moved on. Crystal didn’t really care about him but it still stung. She sighed as she leaned over the sink. She could feel the sink vibrating from the heavy beat of whatever cheesy party song was on. 

“Crystal?” The red head spun around to see who called her name. She automatically assumed it was one of her girls, but she was very wrong about that. In front of her stood no one other than miss Gigi Goode. Crystal and Gigi had a few classes together in college and their friend groups over lapped meaning they had spent some time together, but never one on one. Gigi looked incredible. She wore a sparkly silver dress that hugged her body tightly and complimented her curled blonde almost white hair. Crystal just stared at her not saying anything as she was in awe of the other girl. She never knew what to say around Gigi, the girl always left her speechless. “What are you doing here?” 

Crystal shook herself back into reality as she took in Gigi’s question. “Uh well Heidi and Jan insisted on coming here” Gigi shook her head. “No I mean what are you doing here, in the bathroom. The party is out there” she smiled as she approached the red head. Crystal’s heart started to beat faster. She didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or Gigi that had this effect on her, although she doubted it could be the alcohol. Gigi always made Crystal’s heart beat like she was running a marathon. She had Crystal’s feelings confused to the point where she thought she was insane. “Oh you know just chillin” Crystal smiled as she leaned against the sink. Gigi raised her brow and huffed. “You know there’s better places to chill right?” She laughed as looked at Crystal.“Why are you actually here?” The sincerity in Gigi’s voiced instantly convinced Crystal to spill the truth. “My ex is here, he brought his new girlfriend with him. He’s making out with her right in front of me. I mean I’m over him, I never liked him that much, he was just really nice or so I thought, but now its like a big slap in the face you know? I wish I could just get back at him” Crystal huffed as she stared down at the ground. 

There was a minute of silence before Crystal felt Gigi grab her hand and step a bit closer towards her. “Let’s get back at him” Gigi said in a voice the was just above a whisper. Crystal stared at her beyond confused. “What?” She tilted her head and looked at the blonde for an answer. Gigi smirked and intertwined their fingers. “Come one, I’ll show you” 

Gigi dragged Crystal out of the bathroom and back onto the dance floor. The music blared loudly as the girls moved to find a free space. “Do you see him?” Gigi yelled over the music. Crystal looked around and eventually spotted him dancing a few feet away from her. She nodded as she kept an eye on him, she felt her blood boiling just looking at him. The song changed into more of a sensual one and Crystal froze. What was she actually doing. Gigi noticed Crystal’s hesitant state and placed her hands on the smaller girls waist. Instantly Crystal looked up at Gigi to which she smiled and pulled her in closer. Even though Crystal was beyond confused she wasn’t complaining as the prettiest girl in the whole club was inches away from her. The pair swayed against the sounds and rhythm of the song. Gigi’s hands made their way up to Crystals neck whilst Crystal places her hands on Gigi’s waist. Gigi pulled Crystal even closer causing their bodies to collide. The pair grinned at each other and continued dancing until Crystal glanced over Gigi’s shoulder to see her ex staring directly at her. She gulped as she looked at Gigi. 

“Gee, he’s staring at us” Crystal whispers, not needing to shout as their faces were inches apart. Crystal looks at Gigi waiting for her to say something. Quickly Gigi meets Crystal’s gaze and holds eye contact. “Let’s give him something to stare about” Before Crystal can take in what Gigi said she feels Gigi’s lips on her own. It takes her a second but she kisses her back. Gigi’s lips taste like cherries and vodka and Crystal thinks it’s amazing. It suddenly hits Crystal, she’s kissing Gigi. Crystal is kissing Gigi Goode. The girl who makes her heart go crazy from a simple smile, the girl who she has secretly been crushing on since they met. They both pull away as they ran out oxygen. Crystal glances over to see if her ex is still staring but to her surprise he’s gone. 

“He’s gone” Crystal whispers causing Gigi to smile. Crystal notices how close her and Gigi are to each other and yet again she’s not complaining. It takes Crystal a second before she gets the courage to speak again. “So” she starts trying to find the appropriate words “What now?” Gigi takes a second to think before smirking down at the flustered red head. 

“We could keep dancing and enjoying ourselves here or we could go back to my place for a dance or our own” Gigi raises her brow seductively whilst keeping her smirk on her face. Crystal thanks whatever gods out there that it was dark right now because she could feel her face blush intensely. 

“I think the second option sounds amazing”

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has me bored so I wrote this :,)  
> Opinions?


End file.
